No more waiting
by papernailed
Summary: Set after 4x11. Infuriated and distraught, Tamsin sets out to kill Massimo after seeing Kenzi. She is joined by Bo, as they both set out to put Massimo in a world of hurt in an attempt to make things right for Kenzi. Valkubus
1. Chapter 1

"Tamsin, wait!" I hear her words just before the harsh slam of the door behind me.

"I'm done waiting" the words spit out of my mouth through gritted teeth. In no time, I am jumping into the driver's seat of my truck. The rumbling start of the engine echoes through my bones, I close my eyes and try to keep the darkness away for now. In the instant that my eyes shut, my mind races to images of Kenzi frantically clenching onto Hale's shoulders. Her face smothered with a combination of runny mascara, and Hale's blood; then the images of her bruises covering almost her entire tiny torso. I force a deep breath out, trying to harness my rage. My eyes snap open at the loud thuds pounding against the window next to me. I toss a long glare at the brunette standing on the other side of the glass as I lower the window, "WHAT?" I groan.

"Tamsin, you can't do this! Massimo, he's a bad guy, and Kenzi, she is my best friend, so trust me I want to tear him apart just as much as you do-"

"Then hop in succubus," I crooked my neck and offer a sarcastic smile knowing she would never.

"You can't kill him! Look Tamsin, I know you. Maybe in your past life, you'd be able to do this, but that's not you anymore." _What a surprise, Bo always assuming what's best for everyone else. _"And I know if you go through with this, you will never be able to forgive yourself, and I won't be able to forgive myself for letting you do that!"

"Bo," I growl, warning her to pick her words carefully.

"Look, I already let Kenzi down; I can't let you down too. I can't stand to watch both of you hurt yourselves like this."

"Really? Wow you sure can choose a great time to suddenly be considerate for someone other than yourself or Rainer." I was pleased with the harshness that the words came out with.

"Excuse me? What's that supposed to mean?" Her eyes changed, looking a combination of surprised and cautious as she takes a few steps away from the window.

I let out a long sigh as I step out of the truck and slam the door behind me.

"Look, I'm gonna hit you with a little dose of reality okay? You haven't given a damn about anybody, Bo! Not Kenzi, not Dyson, not Lauren, and sure as hell not me! So don't you dare come to me with your sad brown eyes, and your worried little tone, and claim to know what's best for me! Okay?"

I can see the hurt in her eyes, and I wonder if she can see the hurt in mine. _God, she doesn't even know how much she hurts people. How much she's hurt Dyson. I don't want to let her hurt me like that. _

"That's not true" she mutters her eyes turn cold as she steps closer to me.

"Are you sure? Kenzi was supposed to be your heart! You said that! Can't you see how broken she is? All she had was Hale. You left her when Rainer came along. YOU left her. You left everybody."

"I'm. Still. Here." Bo says angrily.

"No, Bo. You've been gone. But I'm here, I've been here. And I'm here for you too. But right now I need to do this for Kenzi."

"Tamsin," she reaches out and grabs my arm, but I can't deal with that right now. I brush her arm away and turn towards my truck.

"Look, Bo, I have to go make things right for Kenzi. She has been there for me more than anyone else in this lifetime, and I will be damned if I let the bastard who hurt her like that keep his head." As my hand reaches for the door handle I feel a soft pull on my left arm,

"Wait, I'm coming with you." Her voice was resolved and determined.

"Hop in." I meet her determined gaze with mine.

* * *

><p>So I've been getting impatient with the way this season has been unraveling, hence my first fanfic story ever! I know it's kinda short, but I'm just trying to get a feel for it. I really appreciate any reviews or messages. Let me know what you all think, what you want to see, any changes I should make, or future suggestions. (Do you guys think this first-person dealio is alright? Or should I change that?) THANKS FOR READING.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The car ride is a little awkward. It doesn't help that this crappy radio can't keep a signal for more than two minutes. Maybe I shouldn't have said all those things… But damn it, it's about time somebody says something. It's just too bad that it had to be me.

"So where are we headed to?" She asks lightheartedly.

"The Dal. I'm thinking Trick might have an idea about where scum sucking Druids like Massimo hang out." I state confidently, not breaking view with the road ahead, but dammit I can feel her eyes on me. Analyzing me. What is she looking for?

"Good thinking. I'm surprised you didn't just go around blowing things up in a fit of Valkyrie rage." She teases. I shoot her a quick warning glance before looking back ahead.

"Yeah well, us Valkyries, we're all about control. Not something I'd expect a succubus to understand." I tease back. She scoffs and I turn just in time to see her smiling towards her window. _God, she__'__s beautiful_.

"Yeah well, for Kenzi I'm sure you'd blow this town to pieces just as much as I would." She smiles but her eyes look serious.

"I think you're right." I know seeing Kenzi like that must have torn up Bo even worse than it did to me. _Mental note: make sure Massimo suffers twice as much._ Just then the radio finds signal and a crappy song starts playing as we pull up to the dal.

* * *

><p><em>Crap, Dyson is here.<em> I haven't seen him since our little randevú. What was I thinking?! He just looked so broken, so empty; Christ, it was like looking in a mirror. _"Come on, come on,"_ I remember kissing his lips searching for _her _somewhere in there beyond his scratchy face and husky breathing. I can tell he still carries a little piece of her with him, and I just needed her, the old her. Hell, I practically clawed out whatever pieces of her were left embedded within his flesh. _All about control indeed, Tamsin_. We were both drunk and out of our minds, I can't be held up to anything that happened that night! Oh man, I'm getting a headache just thinking about the hangover that came the morning after that night.

"Dyson" Bo's voice is serious.

"Bo, Tamsin," he nods towards each of us respectively. He still has the same solemn look from the funeral, but manages to force out a small smile.

"We're look for Ma-"

"Maa-y, my grandpa. Trick, have you seen him?" She interrupts me and I feel a sharp elbow in my side.

His eyes squint, trying to see what exactly is going on, and I'm not too certain either…

"Yeahhh… he's downstairs. What are you-"

"Great, thanks Dyson!" She begins to drag me along with her away from the bar.

"Tamsin, wait. Can I have a word?" I hear Dyson's voice behind me.

"For my best partner, sure!" My fake enthusiasm has never been greater. I motion Bo to go on.

"Okay then..." She gives both of us a suspicious glance before turning around and walking away.

_Great._ The last thing I need is her knowing about whatever it is that went on between Dyson and I. Cautiously, I approach the stool next to him and take a seat as he pours me a glass of whiskey.

"How you holding up?" I ask genuinely concerned. I can't imagine losing someone so close. Partly cause I've never really had anyone that close before. And I guess that's been smart, cause it looks like it really sucks.

"I just can't believe he's gone. You know?" He finishes his whiskey.

"Life's a bitch." I toss mine back and slam the glass down on the counter. _Oh crap. Was that insensitive?_ I clear my throat to buy some time, "Um Hale was a really good guy. I'm sorry Dyson." I place an awkward hand on his shoulder. Comforting people has never really been my strong suit. I really do feel awful about it though. If only he knew that currently my sole mission is to destroy the man who managed to crush him, Bo, and Kenzi all at the same time. _Mental note: make him suffer three times as much._

"What happened the other night?" He asks into his glass.

"Don't tell me you're getting attached lover-boy." I pour some more alcohol in my glass, not entirely sure what to tell him.

"Tamsin," his voice is serious. "It wasn't love, or lust, it was broken, and painful." His eyes look puzzled.

"Well gee, I had no idea I was being that aggressive," I take a sip and set the glass down only to be confronted with a very unamused face.

"Don't get your wolfjunk in a bunch. It was survival okay?" I sigh turning towards the collection of booze sitting along the shelves of the wall. "You and I, we are always saving everybody: Bo, Kenzi, the doc, even the whole fae world sometimes. You have to make yourself so strong sometimes it gets hard to feel anything. When you're putting everyone else ahead of you, sometimes you just realize how hollow you are." I toss back the rest of the whiskey.

"Tamsin." I can hear the sympathy in his voice. _Ugh._

"I just needed to know if I could still feel something. If I still had anything left." I pour myself another shot.

"And?" he asks.

"Oh there is definitely something." I take the shot; somehow it tastes stronger than the last. "I just kinda wish there wasn't."

* * *

><p>That season finale was crazy! Still crying about it right now. I honestly give my props to the writers of the show, that finale was amazing. I know all Lost Girl fans could use a hug right now sooo I'm sending hugs out to all of you. And as I wait patiently for season 5, I will carry on with this fic. I was kind of annoyed that they never addressed the whole tamsindyson deal so I thought i would. (Kind of super annoying that they never seem to address or really follow up on any tamsin relationship-y moments) Oh well. Thank you for reading, and I apologize for taking forever. Feel free to leave your thoughts and what nots.


	3. Chapter 3

Bo's POV  
><em>Where is she? <em>I don't think they've been working on any important cases lately, and if they're not working they're usually drinking or shooting pool. But his voice sounded a little too serious for a chat about 8 ball. What do they possibly need to talk about?  
>"Okay so I just got off the phone with Estephano, a powerful leader in the druid community"<p>

"Estephano? And people actually take him seriously?" And judging by his face, I would say yes…

"He says Massimo had a falling out among the community a few years ago. Explains why we haven't been able to find any solid ties."

"So then nada? Come on Gramps, I need something"

"Well actually, this falling out ordeal, most druids try to stay neutral between the dark and the light, it gives more opportunity for business, but Estephano says Massimo was in deep with the dark."

"He was the Morrigan's little pet.." _Evony has wanted my head for years now. _

"For the past twenty years he's served as her own private Druid, and willing slave doing all her dirty work" _Dirty work like hunting down those she deemed unfavorable..and I bet leaving him to burn to death must have deemed me even more unfavorable.. _

"He was after me.." The words fall out of my mouth before my brain can put the pieces together, and my hand clutches at my chest trying to keep my heart from falling apart. I've been so caught up in all this wanderer/Rainer shit, I haven't even realized this was all my fault. I killed my best friend's fiancé. I broke Kenzi's heart.

"What'd I miss?" I hear Tamsin stumble down the steps.

"This is all my fault. You were right. I need to make this right." I whisper to Tamsin, to myself, to Kenzi. _Oh, Kenz, I'm so sorry._

"Bo you can't blame yourself!" I hear my grandfathers voice as I turn towards the stairs, but I need to get out of here. I walk past Tamsin's puzzled look and crossed arms and try to get my legs to move fast enough to get me out of this room, out of this life.

_I did this. It should have been me. I should have been there._

"Bo!" _How did I let this happen?! _

_"_Bo!" Tamsin's cold hand on my arm spins me around until I see nothing but golden hair, knitted eyebrows, and wide green eyes that seemed to look straight into my soul. She places her icy hands on my shoulders and shakes me back to coherence, only to entrance me in those green eyes of hers. How does she do that? Whenever I think I'm about to lose my mind, those green eyes won't let me go. Thank goodness for Tamsin, _never thought I'd be saying that so often_.

"Listen to me, this was not your fault. You said it yourself MASSIMO is a bad guy. Not you. Your heart is the like greatest good I've ever known, okay? Hell, your goodness even wanted to stop me from destroying that massive asshole!" Her face was only inches from mine, and her breath smelled of liquor, but I could tell she was being honest.

"You were right, Tamsin. I've been gone. I should have been there. Rainer could have seen this coming, we should have stopped it!" Her eyes reluctantly let mine go and she looks towards the wooden floor as her hands drop from my shoulders.

"Yeah, don't listen to me. I was probably just crazy enraged, and I might have been a bit harsh. You know harbinger of death and all that..." She places her hands in her back pockets awkwardly, suddenly her fierceness is gone, and Lil T is back, insecurities and all.

"Why do you do that? You're the only one who's always been upfront with me, and I need that. Don't hold back on me Tamsin." Now it's my hands firmly on her shoulders, forcing her to look at me. She meets my gaze with an intensity I faintly remember.

"Well if you want me to hold back from breaking both of your hands, I'd suggest you remove them from my shoulders." Somehow her smile manages to make that a somewhat charming sentence.

"Someone's putting their big-boy-valkyrie pants on, what are you 8 months old now?" I tease her as she walks out of the Dal.

"Add a few centuries to that, baby fae." She yells back.

I get in the truck as she turns on the ignition, "So greatest good you've ever known huh?" I gawk at her.

"You're alright succu-slut" she rolls her eyes at me.

"We'll see what Massimo thinks about that. He's going to suffer."_ That's a promise_.

"I guess even the greatest goods have their limits." She smirks and shrugs her shoulders.

"I'm serious Tamsin, let's make him regret the day he was born."

"Now you're talking." She smiles grimly.

* * *

><p>There's lots of things to comeee! Let me know if the pace is okay? Or any thoughts in general are greatly appreciated. What do you want to seeeee?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

So I dropped the POV stuff. I could bring it back later but I thought this worked out better, for this chapter at least. Once again, thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think! I already started on the next chapter, so hopefully the next update won't take too long.

* * *

><p>"What is that smell?" Tamsin scrunches her nose at the acrid air just before opening two very large doors into the Moorigan's bedroom. On the floor, there appears to be the burnt remains of some poor guy. Laying dramatically on the bed, Evony, carefully eyes the both of the women walk in.<p>

"Well, well, well. Bo, I see you've upgraded blondes." Bo offers an unamused scowl, while Tamsin can't help but give an arrogant smirk.

"I see you've downgraded to cheap mascara" Bo raises her eyebrows.

Evony quickly grabs a mirror behind her and adjusts any flaws on her face.

"Listen hag, we're looking for your boy Massimo. We need to have a chat." Tamsin explains.

"Tamsin, you're as charming as ever. Bo's pet couldn't have taught you some manners?" she says uninterestedly behind her handheld mirror as she dramatically combs her eyelashes back.

In two seconds flat Tamsin has her dagger pressed firmly against the moorigan's throat, "You are going to tell us where Massimo is, or we'll get it out of you. Got it?" the blonde growls into Evony's ear.

"My, my, Tamsin, you always know how to get me going." The blonde presses her dagger hard enough against her flesh to produce a single drop of blood.

"You bitch! Okay, get off! I'll tell you where that Druid is," she inspects her injury with the same handheld mirror. "He's been a pain in my ass for weeks now. I wouldn't mind you all exterminating him for me." She says cooly.

"We're not doing this for you. This is for Kenzi and for Hale." Bo says seriously.

"Oh yes, the Siren and your pet. They did make a lovely couple. It's a shame their love had to meet such an early demise if you ask me."

"Save your sympathy for someone who believes it. Where is he?" Bo demands.

"Yeah, yeah, the druid, that little worm. If i'm not mistaken, I heard he's taken warmly to Lauren's old apartment."

"Lauren's?" Bo walks up closer to the other brunette.

"Yeah, ever since she's come to the dark I've made sure to treat your girl right." Evony meets Bo's approach refusing to back down."She hasn't even gone back to check in on that old place, said something about leaving the past behind her." Evony leans towards Bo's cheek "And she's been very thankful. I see why you're so fond of that human. She's so...vulnerable." she breathes into her ear with a cynical smile.

Bo reaches her hand behind Evony's head and pulls back hard, forcing her to stretch her neck backwards. "You stay away from Lauren." The succubus heeds gravely before tossing the brunette back towards her silk laced bed and turning to storm out.

"I'm not the one you should be threatening, succubus. You know I'm not one to pursue a human." Evony yells at the two women leaving the room.

* * *

><p>"Wait, let me get this straight, your girl is getting it on with the Moorigan?" Tamsin mutters through baffled chuckles, "Man she really has gone to the dark side. Kudos Doctor." she smiles as they approach the truck. She opens the car door only for it to be slammed harshly by the brunette.<p>

"Drop it. Okay?" The succubus hissed at the blonde only inches from her face while her eyes shone a bright blue. I mean sure they weren't together anymore, but Bo just couldn't believe that she'd ever have to deal with the idea that Lauren could faintly belong to anyone other than her. Frankly, the idea of anyone else touching her, caused her blood to boil beneath her skin.

"Ease up succubabe. Evony is probably full of shit anyway." Tamsin could tell Bo was pretty shaken up as they both got into the vehicle. "Lauren seducing the Moorigan? Yeah right, I'll believe it when i see it." She started up the truck and began to drive.

"I really hope you're right" Bo said slightly embarrassed for snapping like she did.

"And if it is true, the doc better get her eyes checked cause that is a serious downgrade" the blonde smiled at the succubus.

"Why are you so nice to me, Tamsin? I definitely don't deserve it." the brunette can't help but still feel guilty for not having been there for the valkyrie and kenzi when they needed her before.

"You came to find me that time Massimo was going to kill me, even after I tried taking you down with his stupid rune jar. No one has ever done anything like that for me." Tamsin smiled earnestly.

"Well I'd do it again." Bo smiled back.

"Alright, alright, don't get all mushy on me." The blonde tried to regain her composure. As much as she'd hope, she knew brunette didn't quite get just how much she meant to her. _That's what love feels like,_ Tamsin was sure every time she looked into those brown eyes. But she knew the succubus had too much on her plate. There could never be room for her.

"You know what, Valkyrie? I think you're getting soft." Bo asserted.

"Puh-lease, Sex-bot, everyone knows I am a total badass." Tamsin scoffed.

"Just drive, _Badass_" The brunette mimicked, lightly shoving the blonde's shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Tamsin parked the truck a block away to avoid the chance of tipping off Massimo. They wanted to catch him by surprise. Bo walked the familiar steps towards the door and was surprised to find that it was locked.

"I've got this babe," Tamsin crouched down at the door and brought out a bobby pin from her hair. In a matter of the seconds the door flew open.

"Momma Kenz taught me well." She smirked at the bobby pin between her fingers.

"She would be so proud right now." Bo smiled remembering the reason for this conquest. The blonde carefully peeked inside, but found the place druid-free. It was, however, now littered with strange artifacts and trunks filled with god knows what. Bo followed Tamsin inside, completely taken back by how Lauren's familiar home once filled with bright lights, science and microscopes, was now dim and crowded with cauldrons and weapons.

"Ewww" Tamsin gagged holding up a severed arm by the tip of a purple pinky finger.

"What is all this stuff?" The brunette was just as entranced by all the strange things lying around. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a shimmering gold reflection coming from an antique looking book that seemed bigger than her own head lying on Lauren's old desk. She suddenly felt drawn towards it as if she was being slowly pulled by the strange book. The cover of the book was a peculiar leather-like material that felt a little too suspiciously like skin. Uncomfortable with her guess of the material, Bo carefully grabbed the bottom corner of the cover and began to flip it open. A shimmering gold color gleamed as the pages came to light. Before being able to see more than the bottom corner of the page, a loud door slam, followed by another was heard. Bo let the pages drop and turned towards Tamsin.

"Did you hear that?" both of the women stared at the door. The blonde approached the window and stared out cautiously.

"Oh, shit." Tamsin turned back towards Bo, her face looking pale and serious. "We have to hide."

"What is it?" Bo questioned, attempting to make her way towards the window only to be grabbed by the valkyrie and dragged down the living room by her wrist. The blonde hastily opened the first door she could find and shoved both of them inside. It was a small room which was made even smaller thanks to mysterious clutter of more creepy junk that was unrecognizable in the darkness. Tamsin guessed they were in a closet of some sort. If she wasn't so freaked out, she'd find this situation slightly ironic. She'll remember to smirk about it later.

"What's happening?" Bo questioned hastily.

"Trust me, just keep quiet for a second." the blonde whispered in her ear. Bo could feel Tamsin's breath on the side of her neck and suddenly became very much aware that their bodies were pressed together tightly. The succubus suddenly felt her hunger spike, not being able to remember the last time she fed. Everything became hazy, as her lips unconsciously hovered over the bare skin above the valkyrie's collar bone. As she breathed in, the blonde's scent drove her hunger even further.

"Ahem," Tamsin smirked as she cleared her throat, "I'm flattered, really, but now's not exactly the time for seven minutes in heaven, sweet heart," the blonde teased, whispering seductively into the brunette's ear.

Embarrassed, Bo stiffened up leaning against the wall behind her. She tried to pull herself together, but this hunger was different, it was stronger. She always felt it at least slightly when she was around Tamsin, a slight unexplainable pull towards her, and being this close to her, it was almost toxic.

Tamsin could sense that Bo felt bad for drooling over her like a piece of meat, and it made her feel awful. Honestly, playing seven minutes in heaven with the famous unaligned succubus is definitely not the worst idea, but she just couldn't find a way to tell her that she didn't want to become another Dyson. "Look Succubus, there's something I've been meaning to tell you" as her green eyes looked up searching for brown eyes, she saw Bo clearly in a haze shaking her head side to side. Tamsin cautiously grabbed a hold of the succubus's shoulders, keeping her still. As the succubus looked up, Tamsin found that her eyes were a darker shade of blue than she had ever seen them before. _That can't be good_. At the same time a loud slam of the front door sounded in the house followed by loud footsteps and voices.

"Come on," Tamsin muttered as she tried shaking the brunette out of her trance. A sudden absence of footsteps and silence caught the valkyrie's attention.

"Who's in here?" a deep voice pierced through the sudden silence.

_Crap. Crap. Crap_. It was only a matter of time until their hiding spot would be discovered. _The closet? Really creative, Tamsin_.

"Bo," the valkyrie tried again as she got Bo to look her in the eyes.

"Tamsin" the brunette's voice was lustful as her hand came up to the blonde's cheek sending waves of charm into her body.

The valkyrie tried not to shudder under this new sensation, she knew what she needed to do._ Well this should be interesting._

"Looks like your boyfriend's chi isn't quite doing it for ya, huh succubus?" Tamsin leaned in close to Bo's lips, "Never send a man to do a valkyrie's job" she whispered, pushing the brunette up against the closet wall behind her.

* * *

><p>Woahohoh, it's getting hot in here.<p>

Sorry about the late-ness, and cliff-hanger-ness. Hope you guys are still enjoying this story, I really appreciate reviews! If you could please let me know what you like or dislike, what you want to see, etc. it'd be great. :)

Thanks for reading! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Tamsin leaned in close before pulling back slightly, edging the succubus on with anticipation. As Bo inched her face forward trying to seal the space between their lips, the valkyrie turned her head and pinned the succubus's arms over her head. "Game on, Succubus" as soon as the words left the blonde's mouth, the succubus crashed her lips against the blonde's desperately. A soft growl came from the succubus's throat as their lips met. Tamsin had expected the brunette to be aggressive and cold, but somehow she could still taste a tenderness behind the kiss. That little bit of sincerity kept killing her, but she didn't want to think about that. She didn't want to think about anything. Right now she was kissing the most beautiful person on the planet, and that was all that mattered. Every times their lips met, it felt like coming home, like she was finally where she was meant to be. And for someone like Tamsin, that was both amazing and terrifying. All too soon, Bo pulled away from the kiss, with it dragging along a draining amount of the valkyrie's chi.

Tamsin felt light headed from losing so much strength and stumbled backwards knocking over several boxes before landing onto the rigid floor slamming her head against the back wall.

"Oh my gosh, Tamsin, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Bo quickly rushed to the blonde's side, finally being able to think clearly.

"Better than you're gonna be in about two seconds." Tamsin winced while reaching towards the back of her head.

"Wha-" Bo was interrupted by the loud sound of the door being yanked open, as she squinted her eyes in disbelief at the shadows standing at the door.

"Rainer?"

"Bo." A pair of grim brown eyes stared down at both of them.

"You seriously fucked up, dude" Tamsin hissed at him as she sat up against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" Bo mumbled glaring at the smug druid that stood beside her lover.

"Look, Bo," Rainer tried to explain.

"You're in on all of this?!" Bo spat, as she stood up, feeling the power from Tamsin's chi coursing through her veins as her confusion quickly turned into rage.

"Don't do anything you're gonna regret" Rainer warned taking a few steps back.

"The only thing I regret, is not snapping your neck earlier" Bo hissed, storming towards the bearded man as she pulled out the dagger she keeps in her boot.

"Amen to that." Tamsin muttered bringing herself up to lean against the door of the closet.

"Is this all about your grieving little girlfriend? Look, just get Kenzi a pint of ice cream and-" Tamsin punched the druid's words out of his mouth and dropped him to the floor before he could finish saying them. Filled with rage, Bo began swinging the dagger at Rainer but to no avail. It was no use, Rainer knew every punch and swing that Bo was gonna throw before she actually did.

"Hey Caveman!" Rainer turned to see Tamsin with darkened eyes glaring into his soul. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't look away. "Us Valkyries, we're pretty unpredictable. And it looks like you're feeling pretty weak right about now huh?"

Rainer's eyes turned to grief and he felt his legs give out under him as he fell to his knees. "What are you doing to me?" he groaned through knitted eyebrows.

"You should be more worried about what I'm gonna do to you" Bo whispered into his ear. Living up to her promise she swiftly brought her knee up towards his face, knocking him backwards onto the cold hard ground behind him. "I trusted you" she muttered in disgust as she thrusted another hard kick into his side. A loud groan escaped his throat from the pain radiating in his abdomen.

"ENOUGH!" Massimo's voice turned all heads excluding Rainer who remained in a trance of agony on the floor.

"Sit tight gremlin, we're just getting started" Bo snarled.

"I can't help but think you underestimate me succubus!" he spat through bloody teeth while holding out the curious book that Bo had been intrigued by earlier.

"What are you going to do? Bore us to death?" Tamsin snarked with a sarcastic smile, her arms crossed in front of her.

"Oh, you won't be laughing much more valkyrie" Massimo grinned an evil smile while flipping the book open. "Your succubus may have saved you last time, but this time, I'm in charge" he breathed heavily with a look of insanity creeping behind his eyes.

"You know, I've been waiting too damn long to kick your ass. I'm done waiting." Bo charged towards Massimo, leaving Rainer to suffer on the ground behind her.

As Bo lifted her arm ready to strike down, the druid grabbed a handful of pages between his fist and ripped them out of the book's binding.

"AUGHHHHHHHH"

A yell silenced the entire room and a knot formed in Bo's stomach as she stood frozen, scared of finding the source of such a tormented yell. Her frantic eyes quickly landed on a gasping Tamsin, who was crouched on the ground with her wings out by her side and an array of her feathers scattered on the floor around her.

* * *

><p>I'm back. :) Here's chapter six. Let me know what's up.<p>

Also just want to say that I'm having lost girl withdrawals. I want season 5 already.


	7. Chapter 7

Bo ran over to Tamsin's side, but Tamsin was in so much pain she didn't even notice the brunette trying to hold her up. "What are you doing to her?" Bo demanded an answer.

"Not so tough now, are we?" the druid chuckled slamming the book shut between his hand.

"Listen here asswipe," Bo charged at Massimo "you fix this, whatever it is you did, fix it right now or I swear," Bo began to dig her dagger into the side of Massimo's neck, unaware that he re-opened the book, holding a single page between his fingers.

"Ah, ah, ah.." Slowly, he tugged at the page tearing it out of the golden book.

"AUGHH" Bo quickly turned towards Tamsin who was struggling to stay up on all fours. Her spine sharply arched backwards as Massimo continued to tear the delicate page between his two fingers as if he was tearing out an actual piece of Tamsin straight out of her body.

"Stop it!" Bo dropped her dagger and carefully grabbed a hold of Massimo's hands preventing him from pulling the page out further. "What do you want?" Bo pleaded, not being able to bear seeing Tamsin in such agony any longer.

"I thought you'd never ask," Massimo released the page from between his fingers and allowed it to gently fall back into the book before slamming it shut. At the same time Tamsin fell to the ground, coughing in an attempt to get some air back into her aching lungs. More feathers fell to the ground.

"See, I know you're pretty upset right now, given the, ahem, circumstances." He turned his gaze towards the valkyrie who remained collapsed on the floor. "But, there is a silver lining to all this."

"Then you better get to it. Quick." Bo's impatience was at an all time high.

"Valkyries are mysterious creatures, as I'm sure you've learned by now. " Bo shot him a skeptical look at the word creature. "They are, by nature, loners, cold, and distant. But Tamsin here, has defied her very own nature and found herself a little happy family." Massimo grinned sarcastically.

"Yeah, you're right. And you've got to be a hell of a lot crazier than I thought, if you think i'm gonna let you hurt her." Bo threatened.

"Hurt who?" Bo heard Rainer's voice behind her. It sounded a lot more menacing now.

"You know, I always had the sense that you were holding back. As hard as I tried, you never quite gave yourself to me completely" Bo turned to see Rainer holding up Tamsin's barely conscious and limp body. "And now I see why," Rainer ran his hands over Tamsin's waist, "She is cute, i'll give you that" his hand pinched Tamsin's cheek mockingly.

Bo's blood was boiling under her flesh. "You get your hands off her." She felt her eyes beginning to glow.

"Give it up Bo-Bo. You screwed up, and now the people you love are the one's having to pay the price." Massimo's words stung, more so because she knew they were true.

"What do you want?" Bo was getting desperate.

"The same thing you want. We want Tamsin to live." Rainer spoke into Tamsin's hair while glaring towards Bo, who wanted to do nothing more than to tear off every part of Rainer that dared to touch Tamsin.

"You see, on their last lives Valkyries are given an opportunity." Bo listened to Massimo intently, "When they are reborn for the last time, they are brought to earth with a belonging. It could be anything really, a necklace, a shoe, a book." Massimo tapped his fingers onto that golden book he'd been holding between his hands. "After a pre-destined amount of time, this object will simply take its wear, and cease to exist. Vanish, into thin air. But, if it lands in the hands of the right person, then they have the key to the valkyrie's very existence. If they know how to hold it right, that is." Bo eyed Massimo suspiciously, knowing very well he was holding Tamsin's life in his hands. "And something tells me, you are the very gal to be able to do this."

"Me? I never even knew this about valkyries. I don't even read." Bo stammered not sure of their intentions. Before finishing her own train of thought Massimo reached out and grabbed Bo's arm, placing her hand on the cover of the book creating a surge of gold light between Bo's hands and the book. Suddenly a loud gasp sounded behind her, Tamsin regained consciousness with a certain fury that Bo had been feeling throughout this entire situation.

Within the seconds of waking up, Tamsin managed to headbutt Rainer back onto the floor. "Bo, what the hell?!" Tamsin yelled, feeling as though waking up to a killer hangover.

Massimo's power hungry eyes were glowing at the amount of power Bo was able to give Tamsin. Bo noticed his distracted glance. "Sorry Tamsin," she muttered and swiftly kicked the book out of Massimo's dumbstruck hands.

"What the-" Tamsin hunched over feeling as though she was just punched in the gut.

Before Massimo could get himself together, Bo gave him a strong jab across his face. "I think you were right druid. Maybe a little bit too right." She smirked before pulling out just enough chi to knock him out cold.

"You haven't won yet succubus" Bo turned to find Rainer holding Tamsin up forcefully pulling on her hair.

"You know, this jealousy act is really getting old Rainer." Bo tried keeping her cool as she cautiously stepped over Massimo. "She clearly isn't interested, and frankly, neither am I." Rainer tightened his grip on Tamsin, who was too weak to fight back. "Just face it," Bo slowly stepped closer to the glowing book on her right, "we have a connection that you could never really give me." Bo's eyes began to glow the same mysterious blue color. "Plus, her chi," Bo smirked, "is to kill for." At the end of her words the book opened and immediately a wave of chi that she had taken from Massimo surged from her mouth and into the book. Tamsin could feel incredible strength beginning to run throughout all of her body.

Rainer released his grip on Tamsin and slowly began backing away. "Not so fast" The words fell from Tamsin's lips with a still intensity that could send shivers down the spine of anyone standing in her way. Rainer continued backing away, but his train of thought began to get hazy, just then Tamsin turned towards him, her entire face morphed into a darkened shadow of what it normally looked like. "Hasn't anyone ever told you?" Tamsin sent Rainer to the ground his hands frantically clutching at his ears, "Don't mess with a Valkyrie." The shadows darkened in to a pitch black darkness and Rainer's screams filled the room followed by complete silence. Tamsin's face returned to normal as she let out a satiated sigh. "Some people just never learn." She smiled to herself still feeling the influx of power from Bo.

"Not bad valkyrie," Tamsin heard Bo's faint voice near the corner of the room.

"Bo!" Tamsin ran over to the sound finding a fatigued Bo lying on the floor.

"He really was an asshole wasn't he?" Bo smiled earnestly at Tamsin who was holding her head in her arms.

"Not one of your best choices succubabe" Tamsin smiled back at her.

"Sorry to end this love fest ladies," Massimo held out a gun pointed at the two girls on the floor.

Within a matter of seconds Tamsin regained the pitch black shadows and was glaring them towards Massimo. "Tisk, tisk, your aim, is just all wrong isn't it?" Massimo's hand began trembling out of his control. His aim moving from Tamsin, towards his own head. "You know, I was planning on having a fun time tearing you limb from limb, but Bo is right. That makes me no better than your scum-sucking ass. So i'll just let you take it from here." A gunshot sounded, and Tamsin's countenance resumed it's normality. "Plus tearing you limb from limb would just take way too long, and lets face it, we all kinda prefer you like this." Tamsin muttered matter-of-factly before returning her gaze back to Bo.

"That was noble of you" Bo smiled at the maturity Tamsin was projecting. She expected a snarky remark from the valkyrie but instead she was reciprocated with a solemn look.

"I was wrong earlier, Bo." Tamsin sighed, "when I said you were selfish. You are like the most caring person I know. You care so much about everything and everyone. Even the people who don't deserve it." she dropped her eyes down to the floor.

"Tamsin," Bo started before being interrupted.

"And who am I to call you selfish? I mean I literally just killed your boyfriend, and I can't really say it was strictly business. I just... I mean look at you, you nearly drained yourself to death to save me. Hell, who would have thought I would ever need saving, huh?" she chuckled, as she turned her eyes to the ceiling, half expecting it to laugh with her.

"Taaamsin" Bo enunciated, taking hold of the blonde's face between her hands. Her soft brown eyes met with Tamsin's. Those green eyes, like fortresses, strong. But at that moment, Bo noticed something she had never quite figured out. An underlying gaze that merged with the strength that the valkyrie projected so well: fear. Had it always been there? Tamsin, this strong force of nature, suddenly became the most fragile thing she had ever held between her hands. She looked so honest, so vulnerable, so... beautiful. That one gaze was enough to leave her speechless. A look that took grip of her insides and didn't want to let go.

"What?" Tamsin demanded suspiciously. Beginning to feel somewhat self-conscious.

Bo leaned in close to Tamsin, closing her eyes as her lips softly touched Tamsin's. When their eyes opened again, there was that look of fear. Even more prominent now.

"You're scared.." Bo muttered barely audibly.

"Pshhhh. Me scared? Did you see what i just did to those two guys?" Tamsin defensively argued, sitting up on the floor.

Bo winced as she sat herself up on the floor besides Tamsin. "Look, Rapunzel," Bo's words elicited a pleasant scoff from Tamsin. "You're definitely not a damsel in distress. But I can see there's something you're not telling me. What's up with this book thing?" Bo inquired.

"Oh yeah the book," Tamsin cursed to herself. "the objects Massimo was talking about, it's true. We come back, but our hearts are materialized. Mine seems to be that flashy book over there." She turned her head towards the book on the floor." For the most part they're useless. If anything they just weaken us really." Tamsin rolled her eyes but something was caught in her throat.

"But?" Bo persisted.

"But they belong to someone. Kind of the whole soul mate crap. The whole unexplainable connection and all that." she mumbled nonchalantly. Tamsin fumbled with her fingers, while her eyes scanned the room, no longer wanting to be in this conversation. "And uh, I guess that's you."

* * *

><p>This chapter got slightly grim at a few moments, sorry about that. Also, I'm thinking of changing the rating to M. Any thoughts?<p>

Thanks for reading, a review would be great! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Tamsin's words hit Bo harder than she could have imagined. It all made sense. This strange longing, that was almost painful sometimes, Tamsin had felt it too.

"Dammit Tamsin" Bo exhaled frustrated struggling to stand up.

"I know, I'm sorry." Tamsin looked down again, realizing how stupid she was to have actually told her. _I should have lied, why didn't I lie?_

"This whole time I thought I was going crazy. That my inner succubus was just messing with me!"

"Bo, its fine, I-"

"This is your last life Tamsin!" Bo felt her heart break a little hearing those words out loud. "Your last life, and you've been playing it cool? Trying to pretend that those kisses, the way you taste, that none of it really meant anything?"

Tamsin furrowed her eyebrows, confused as to where this was going.

"Were you even gonna tell me?" Bo's pleading eyes finally met Tamsin's lost gaze.

"I uh, I had a hunch that it would be you." She fiddled with her fingers, "from the moment we met. I just knew. You know, I wasn't always a solo artist. As a valkyrie, I knew my numbered days were optional. I wanted the immortality and the power that comes with that. I've always been so stubborn. So I had spent a lot of lifetimes searching for 'the one.' I guess my heart wasn't really in the right place, and thats why everyone I ever took a chance on ended up falling short. I decided immortality really isn't worth it with all the tormenting shit that comes with giving yourself to someone else. So I stopped looking a few lifetimes ago. I was gonna have to bite the dust eventually and I didn't want it to be while pathetically searching for a soul mate. I wanted to go out with a bang." She scrunched her nose half enthusiastically but with a hint of melancholy.

"That's why didn't you tell me?"

"How could I?!" Tamsin snapped, standing up and meeting Bo's stance. "You were just supposed to be some fae that I was just gonna bring down, and then you were this, this sassy, insufferable, irritating bitch."

"Gee, thanks. You know weren't exactly a cup of tea either." Bo muttered, crossing her arms and slightly offended.

"Bo, from the second our eyes met, I felt this." She took Bo's hand and placed it over her chest. Bo felt Tamsin's heart beat. It was strong and somehow seemed to beat fast and slow all at the same time. The same exact way her heart felt whenever she was around Tamsin.

"I didn't want this to be true. So I was a cold-hearted bitch to try to stop it. I tried getting you to hate me, I tried getting rid of you, but even then, you saw right through me."

"Oh, Tamsin." she took a hold of the blonde's hands.

Tamsin quickly pulled her arms away. "You have Dyson, and you have Lauren. Okay? And Kenzi, and Trick. I don't really wanna be an addition to your little shelf. And if i'm being blatantly honest, I would rather die than live an eternity playing a part in this twisted love triangle bullshit, and not ever really having you."

Bo was caught so off guard. She stared at the blonde warily, trying to process everything that had spiraled out of her lips.

After the sudden surge of courage passed, Tamsin's overwhelming feeling of self-consciousness came crashing back. "So I didn't want you to find the stupid book, okay?" Tamsin turned her back towards Bo, "sheeeesh" she exhaled, feeling the crushing weight of the truth slump off her shoulders. "So can we just go throw that book into the deepest ocean somewhere, and just forget about it please?" She exclaimed, throwing her arms up into the air hoping to maybe get struck by lightning. She began to wince at the silence behind her. _That's it. I managed to completely fuck everything up._ "I'm so stupid" She muttered to herself.

"Yes, you are." Bo's words broke the heavy silence. Tamsin was suddenly spun around into Bo's strong and soft arms.

"When everyone I trusted the most in this world turned on me, called me crazy and locked me in a cage, you were the only one who believed me. The only one who helped me find Kenzi. You have always been there for me, with Kenzi, with Brazenwood, and Krampus, and I never understood why." Bo gently guided Tamsin's hand onto her chest, "but I have always felt this." Tamsin felt the same curious rhythm that has been beating in her own chest. "Tamsin, I don't know what 'this' is" she stared at their intertwined hands, "but I know, I never feel stronger, or safer, than when I'm with you." She brought her hand up behind the blonde's neck and pulled her in close, eliminating any empty space between them. Both of their eyes closed, as their soft lips met. This kiss was different. There was no hunger, no aggression. It was soft and slow. Tamsin wrapped her arms around Bo's waist gently pulling her in tighter. As Bo opened the kiss, Tamsin was surprised to feel Bo's soft tongue against hers. This wasn't a feed. For the first time in a countless amount of lifetimes, Tamsin allowed herself to give in to the present moment. She kissed back without fear or doubt. She was kissing the most beautiful woman on the planet, and everything was finally as it should be.

"Bo!" The two women were suddenly torn from each other as Lauren and Dyson both came barging in. Lauren immediately ran up to Bo, a vaccine in hand. "I'm so glad you're okay. I didn't know if you'd be hurt, so I brought this potent serum that should heal you" she pricked the brunette's arm with the needle. Dyson checked in on Tamsin who casually dismissed him, "Dyson, I'm fine. Those two, however," she looked over at the two bodies lying on the ground, "doesn't look too good for them." She smirked but her eyes wandered over to the woman she was just kissing seconds ago. Lauren held Bo's face in her hands and landed a gentle kiss on the succubus's lips before pulling her in for a hug. Bo's eyes found Tamsin's just before the blonde turned away. "Well, I think I'm all done here, I'll let you clean up my mess wolf-boy." Tamsin grunted as she picked up the book off the floor and headed out the door.

"Tamsin, wait!"

This again? Tamsin kept walking. Will I ever learn?

"Tamsin!" Bo, turned the blonde around.

"Bo, I have to go."

"We, uh, we need to talk."

"Well, I'm all talked out." Tamsin tried to turn and leave, but Bo held her back.

Bo looked into the Tamsin's green eyes again. They held as much grief as before. She couldn't figure out what to say. Rainer was dead, Lauren and Dyson were waiting inside, and Tamsin... Tamsin.

"Bo, honey?" Lauren's voice called out into the night.

"I'll be right there!" Bo shouted out. "Look Tamsin, things are complicated right now. But I want you to know, I meant every word I said. I want you by my side, for as long as you want. Please, promise me, you won't do anything stupid with that book. Just let me figure some stuff out." She pleaded.

"Okay, okayyyy" Tamsin muttered, just wanting to get as far away as she could.

"Promise me!" Bo shook the valkyrie, demanding her word.

"Promise. Now you better hurry back, wouldn't want to keep the doc waiting." Tamsin gritted her teeth and waived her arm in the air sarcastically as she walked to her truck. Bo stood outside watching the blonde disappear behind her car door. Before driving away, the driver seat window lowered, "Oh, and by the way, I can see why you're so crazy about Dyson. He can be a real animal in bed... or on bar stool? Well, both actually." She winked at Bo who was left standing on the sidewalk feeling as though she was just sucker-punched in the gut.

* * *

><p>Heard the sad news that Season 5 will be the last :(<p>

Very sad stuff, but I'm all the more excited for this last season. I'm keeping my fingers crossed that it will be totally awesome with a side of valkubus.

Thanks for reading.. Speaking of drawing to a close, I think this fic may be reaching it's end soon as well. Just gotta figure out how to do that.. Open to suggestions!

Thanks again for reading, reviews are great! Leave me some of those if you can. :)


End file.
